Switch Swapped
by thePotatoandtheEagle
Summary: "...Bruce?" Then Tim glitched, like a video game, and Bruce dove forward, reaching a hand out… only to go right through him. Tim glitched again, his body blotchily disappearing in and out of existence until, like someone had pulled a plug, Tim vanished.


**Switch Swapped**

**Chap 1 **

"No! You're dying!" Steph's worried voice turned a tad resigned, and Damian gave a _tt_ next to her.

"See? I _told you-" _

"Okay, if both of you don't shut up in the next two seconds-!"

"Never knew you could get this invested, Jason." Dick called with a smile from the left of the cave, as he and Cass paused their spar to watch the scene unfold at the batcomputer.

"That goes for you too, Dick-head!" Jason yelled from where he gritted in concentration in front of the massive screen. Dick chuckled in reply, seeing as how Jason never specified his threat, and continued to watch as Jason leaned his whole body to the left, then yacking it right even though he was using a wii remote.

"That nonsensical movement is probably what is getting you killed in the first place." Damian commented, his voice couldn't have been more narcissistic.

"Bitch, you f-"

"Actually, you probably want to turn your infrared pulserators. There's a squad of invisible zombies, that's why your dying."

Timothy's voice of reason sounded throughout the cave as he and Bruce moved down the steps to the main platform. Bruce had a fairly serious expression on, but Dick could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Well!" Jason's voice was both exasperated and frustrated at the same time as paused Zombie Rush 2.7 and clicked on 'settings'. "If _someone _had told me that earlier, I wouldn't _be _dying, now wouldn't I?" His bat glare landed on Stephanie who wore a sheepish smile without shame.

"Oops? I honestly forgot that part …" She chuckled nervously, and Damian snorted from beside her.

"Of course you did. It really is a showcase of skill though, Todd, that you needed to be _told _and couldn't figure it out like the rest of us."

"I didn't know you played … _Zombie Rush 2.7 … _Damian. When did that start?" Barbra's voice came from behind as she walked over to where Bruce was standing. "Here's that info you wanted." She said, handing over a sleek hard drive and ignoring the sputtering from the youngest of the family.

"On the pulses of micro-electromagnetism from the north and south pole?" Tim looked up at Bruce's eyes in question.

"The same ones. Thank you, Barbra." Bruce said, taking the hard drive,

Barbra smiled, her eyes softening. "Any time."

_He's getting better at thanking people, _She thought.

Bruce moved to the computer, his face morphing into one of disgust, confusion, and amusement. "Jason, I'm going to need my-"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, one second." Jason growled in frustration, as the screen flashes different colours and blood sprayed everywhere.

"Infrared…pulserators_?" _Bruce raised an eyebrow at the word. What was society coming to these days?

"Gamers trying to sound like they know what their talking about with tech." Dick said with a smile, answering Bruce's unasked question. "Which they don't, though I find that a bit hyper-hypocritical, seeing as how all game developers deal with _is _technology."

"Dick, hyper-hypocritical isn't a-"

"_Trying _to concentrate here, please and thank you." Jason stressed again, interrupting Bruce with grinding teeth, as his avatar ran, half dead to the safety of a human city.

"Shit." Jason spat, as he failed to dodge another bullet.

Bruce raised his eyes to heaven with a sigh, trying not to think of the idiocy behind the undead working machine guns, but didn't bother hiding the upturn of his lips when he looked at Jason and the rest, gathered around the batcomputer.

It had all started as a dare between Stephanie and Jason, which only escalated with Damian's unhelpful remarks. Dick and Cassandra didn't help the case either though, as they were both mildly interested to see if Jason could pass the level Stephanie was stuck on. Barbra had wisely stayed out of the matter.

Tim and Bruce had briefly gone up to the manner per the request of Alfred to give dinner orders, and when they came down, the inevitable had taken place, with Jason's heavy boots braced against the computer like he was driving a race car, the wii-remote acting as a steering wheel of sorts.

They were all gathered from nightly patrol, and yet again, due to the word of the forever present butler, the whole family came to the cave for an unofficial family dinner. Or late-night meal, as the case was.

It was still a little early to push 'family dinners' with Jason, even Damian at times, but one never said no to Alfred. Especially when it came to food. And secretly, Jason was happy not too. Barbra, however, had gotten information on the fluctuating electromagnetism Bruce had been studying, earlier than expected, and he still had time before Alfred came down with dinner.

On a normal night, using his computer wouldn't have been an issue.

"Damn it! The fu-"

"Left! Go left- ah never mind! Definitely don't go left!"

"Brown, you imbecile! Keep your useless mouth shut!"

"For _once, _I agree with the brat!" Jason growled, nearly crushing the nun chuck under his thumb.

"Hey, I've played this game way longer than both of you, so show some respect!"

"Actually, that's seconded," Dick said, frowning towards the youngest, "you should respe-"

"Shit, these #! %$ things won't die!"

"Language, Jason." Bruce called in a low voice.

"They already dead." Cass pointed out, though it was lost in the noise of it all.

"When the bases of respect is on a video game, I hardly think you can really accuse me of fault." Damian's voice was one of monotone boredom, but his grip on the chair and expression gave away his investment in the game.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong Damian. The game can be used has an expression of respect, a tool with which you can respect someone, but just because you respect someone with that tool, it doesn't define the bases of respect. However, with respect having the definition it does, you technically should give respect due to others with all the tools that are used, whether it be in a video game, or a conversation. So yes, you should show more respect to Steph." Barbra finished with a smile, the stunned faces of Steph, Damian, Jason and Cass surrounding her.

"…Did anyone follow that, or is it just me?" Steph asked.

**YOU'RE DEAD! **Bold letter's appeared on the screen.

"...Shit."

"Language." Dick, Tim, Steph, and Barbra sung, all at the same time. Bruce closed his previously open mouth and couldn't resist the upward tug at his lips.

"Oho! Looks like someone owes up!" Stephanie couldn't keep the laugh out of her voice as Jason's vein throbbed more prominently on the side of his face.

"Having fun with your philosophy class?" Dick asked with a smile.

"You have no idea." The redhead mimicked said smile, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the blue Dick's cheek, but failed when he turned his face just at the right moment, and landed on his lips.

She broke off with a laugh, slapping his arm that had snaked around her waist.

"Wish I could be there with you." Dick said, though with Jason, Stephanie and Damien all yelling at each other about fouls and withheld information, it was difficult to sound romantic.

"I'm sure you do." Babs replied with a smile. They both then looked over to where Bruce was talking to Tim and Cass on the side and walked to where the uncowled batman stood.

"Right, but then again, if it is due to the rotation of the solar field, that shouldn't affect the south pole, only the north, right?" Tim's voice gradually got louder as Dick and Barbra approached, but it was still hard to hear over the argument in the background. And due to Tim's expression, Dick knew that he knew this too.

"That's exactly right, which is why it caught my attention. I'm having J'ohn look into it in deep space, but until word gets back, we can't be absolutely sure-"

"No you idiot, that's against the rule book!"

"Aha! How would you know the rule book if you've never played this before!"

Bruce nearly groaned while Dick, on the other hand, nearly burst out laughing, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, okay, moving away from the video game and towards the table, Let's go people, Alfred will be down a few and we're not making him wait." Barbra mediated, walking over to where Jason sat, leg hooked over the side of the chair. She patted his shoulder, "That includes you too, now move your ass." Jason smirked at her language and her smile widened.

But as he got up, he swivelled toward Stephanie who was making a beeline for the table set up to the right.

"Oi! This isn't over! Bitch you have another thing coming-"

"Jason, language!" Barbra said with an overly aghast expression, yanking a thumb towards the swear jar.

"Glad someone said it," Tim grinned at Jason's deadpan face as he marked his heart as if to say, 'right here. You got me right here, your betrayal hurts oh so much' and as he stalked over to the jar filled with mostly his money. Alfred would find out somehow if he skipped. He just knew it.

Tim moved towards the table where the rest of the family had congregated, awaiting Alfred and the coming food, still drinking his coffee.

It had been a fairly uneventful patrol, but a long one nevertheless, and with all the work he had been doing (and still needed to do ugh) at Wayne Enterprises, Tim was tired. But that wasn't anything new.

"Alright, I got word from the big man, foods on it's way!" Stephanie descended down the steps where she had gone up moments earlier to talk with Alfred.

Suddenly, Tim stopped breathing.

_This feels...weird..._

"Good. Dick, could you get-"

The shattering of glass interrupted the Dark Night. Coffee pooled on the floor like blood.

"...Bruce?"

* * *

"...Ra's?"

"Ah yes, come Timothy. Close the door behind you."

Immediately, Timothy knew something was, well, not necessarily wrong, but alerting. Having been raised by the League of Shadows, there was no real reason to tell him to 'close the door'. It was common practice.

Regardless, the young man walked through the double doors and, after a prominent but subtle "click!" and crossed the intricately designed carpet. His soft, knee high boots made no sound as he approached the sleek yet graceful desk in the back of the room.

Standing up, Ra's al Ghul motioned him around the desk with a 'this way' hand motion. Obeying the silent command, Timothy moved around the corner of the desk, and looked down at the papers staring up at him in bold colours and letters.

"Tell me," Ra's placed a hand on his shoulder, "what do you make of this?"

He immediately scanned and read the graphs and reports with calculating speed, eye's flashing over each paper as he moved from one to the next, while subconsciously leaning into the comforting touch at his shoulder.

"...fluctuating electromagnetism from the north and south poles. Wait, North pole?" The question was in his eyes as he turned to look up at the man who had both saved and raised him.

"Yes, north pole indeed." Ra's mused, a flash of pride in his eyes, too quick to catch, but there non the less. "You growing comprehension of deep molecular chemistry and astronomical pressure continue to surpass my expectations. Well done."

Timothy couldn't help but blush by the high praise coming from the Demon's Head. A bit unsure of how to respond, the young man straightened and bowed, "Thank you, uh, very much, Ra's." He stuttered his thanks, wondering why he couldn't be as smooth with his words when he wanted to. Like Ra's.

Ra's turned and walked to a bookshelf to the left while Tim straightened, missing the upward curve of the older man's lips.

"And because of such," He opened the second drawer and pulled out a file, "I want you to lead a squad to the north pole and gather readings in person. Everything you need to know about your mission is in here. Equipment included."

Tim's mouth hung open slightly as he took the file, shock in his eyes. This was the moment he was waiting for, to prove to Ra's that he could take a full mission on his own, without his help, guiding hand, or watchful eyes. Although he reckoned, he'd never be able to escape that last one.

"Really? Are you sure? Wait, what if I mess up, what if I don't-" Words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could think of them.

_Why am I giving him an opportunity to rethink his decision? What am I doing? _

But before he could continue, deep emerald eyes, sharp, like cut diamond, flashed, and Ra's raised a hand. Timothy's mouth shut.

"I would not make this decision if I wasn't absolutely sure you were capable of succeeding. Do not question yourself." _Do not question me. _

Timothy took a breath and looked at the file in his hands.

_If Ra's thinks I can do it, I can do i__t, _the young man affirmed in his mind.

Eyes swinging forward to meet the other's, Timothy gave a curt bow once again. "Of course, thank you Ra's. I will not fail you." The smile could be heard on his lips.

"I know."

Timothy looked up, opened his mouth, and promptly stopped breathing.

_What an…odd feeling... _

"Timothy?"

The file dropped to the floor, pages falling to the ground like dead leaves.

* * *

"Alright, I got word from the big man, food is on it's way!"

"I've never been happier with the words coming out of her mouth." Damian grumbled beside Jason as he dropped a dollar in the jar and then added another, just for good measure. He smirked and turned around, taking the cave in.

There was a delicate, fragile peace about it all. It was something that he would never, ever say out loud, but deep down, he was slightly scared. He had seen Bruce's rare smile, Dick laugh, Cass and her ever growing conversations. And he was scared it was going to get screwed up somehow. That he might screw it up.

_Master Jason, if I may, your return to the house has done … wonders for my heart. _

Alfred… there had been tears in the old man's eyes, and Jason would be lying if he said there weren't any in his. So, it was a good thing Jason was so good at it.

_Since lying is beneath _me_, I will say, your presence at the cave is … tolerable. _

The brat. Surprisingly, Jason had gotten closer to Damian than he ever thought he would, though when death is a bonding experience, he guessed that was bound to happen. The kid had been through a lot, and Jason got that.

"Good. Dick, could you get-"

Shattering echoed throughout the cave, breaking up Jason's train of thought. His aquamarine eyes snapped towards Tim and he felt his hairs stand on end. Tim dropped his coffee mug. No, that wasn't it, the coffee mug fell. Tim had never dropped it…

"...Bruce?" The sound was warped, half there, half missing, but the fear was unmistakable. Then Tim _glitched, _like a video game, and Bruce dove forward, reaching a hand out… only to go right through him. Tim glitched again, his body blotchily disappearing in and out of existence until, like someone had pulled a plug, Tim vanished.

Bruce stared at his hand, mouth agape in shock and horror, for about two seconds, before rushing towards the massive computer.

"Tim!" Stephanie ran towards the spilled coffee, looking around the cave with wide eyes, before snapping towards the uncowled batman.

"W-What the hell just happened to Tim?"

Jason couldn't help sigh, though his teeth were grinding together and he, like everyone else, preceded to suit up and move towards the batcomputer.

_There goes dinner. _

**.****  
****.**

**.**

…**.And there you have it folks, I disappear all summer, (Sister got married, family, many, many tech problems, life in general, sorry it sucks, I know) and I come back with a new brain fart. I figured it would be better to post this and let you know I'm alive and writing instead of prolonging the Desert of the Mind even more ahaha, again, sorry about that. But, chapter two is coming and is almost done! **

**Desert of the Mind will be and still is the primary story I am focusing on, but both stories will be continued and written to their fullest, that I can promise. Feel free to let me know what you think/want/expect/theorize/like/dislike about each story, any and all useful (that's the key word here) feedback is welcomed!**

**I hope you enjoyed this idea of a story, let me know what you think, it really means a lot, (and helps get my lazy butt into action XD) and stay tuned, including those of you following Desert of the Mind, for chap two! **

***Real quick, this story was deleted and reposted due to technical problems, I apologize and thank those sticking through the glitches. **

**-The eagle, (I'm not bald though!) **


End file.
